custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aescela
Aescela was a female Po-Matoran, who resided on Balfe Nui in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Po-Matoran, Aescela began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Surprisingly for a Po-Matoran, however, she was created as a female, an odd occurrence that was caused by the Great Beings' desire to experiment with the genders of one of their strongest Matoran species. As such, Aescela was one of the few female Po-Matoran to have been created. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on in the Southern Island Chains, along with a small population of other female Po-Matoran. Aescela spent much of her early years in the main city of the island of Balfe Nui, where she worked as an artist. In particular, she was known to paint landscapes and sketch wildlife. Many of her drawings were used to document the earliest forms of Rahi life on Balfe Nui and a significant portion of them were purchased by the Onu-Metru Archives for display. When the reign of the city's ruler was reaffirmed, expansion of the whole island began. As a result, Aescela moved to some of the more rural areas of Balfe Nui with some of her Matoran friend. She then settled in the Farside Village. Under the protection of three new council members, she worked as a prospector to get materials that were important to repair armor or weapons. ''Uprising More recently, two strangers, Toa Theran and Toa Range, arrived at the village, claiming to have been attacked by Undead Warriors outside the protective walls. While this news left Aescela skeptical at first, she still believed her village leaders when they cast out the newcomers saying that they have no proof to justify their unlawful trespassing. Later, the two Toa returned to the village with the body of their fellow Toa, Chaeus, who had been infected by the Undead Virus, as proof that there were in fact Undead Warriors outside, threatening everybody inside Farside Village. At nightfall, a legion of the Forgotten Warriors attacked the settlement. Aescela was amongst the many Matoran who attempted to defend the village until it became clear that they would be fighting a losing battle. She, along with the other villagers, was forced to beat a hasty retreat into the wilderness. However, during the attack she sustained an injury in her right leg. She later found refuge at Xafri's Camp, where she regrouped with her fellow villagers. Unfortunately, the following morning, it was discovered that Aescela's leg had been infected with the Undead Virus and had to be amputated. Hence, she could not join Viretha when she volunteered to accompany Theran's team to find Nuva, who caused all of the attack on their village. When the council retook Farside Village, Aescela and the others had to leave right after they saw the Protosteel-Worm coming towards them. On their way out, they saw Toa Dorvan and another villager running towards them. Aescela tried to warn them not to enter since Xafri wanted to use the Mask of Changing, but neither Dorvan nor his Le-Matoran accomplice listened to her. Aescela and the others escaped the range of the Mask's effect. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Po-Matoran, Aescela possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Stone, though she could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, she was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran, allowing her to cope with the trauma of losing her leg. Furthermore, she had a talent in finding various ores and thus took a job as a prospector. Mask and Tools Aescela wore a powerless Kanohi Pakari, a Mask of Strength. Her original tool, a pickaxe, was left behind in her home when the Forgotten Warriors attacked. In more recent times, Aescela has adopted a short walking stick, which doubles up as a sharp blade. Appearances *Uprising: Chapter 1'' - First appearance *''Uprising: Chapter 4'' *''Uprising: Chapter 6'' *''Uprising: Epilogue'' *''Patriots: Chapter 1'' *''Patriots: Chapter 4'' *''Patriots: Chapter 7''